Spills and Thrills
Spills and Thrills is a US/UK/AUS/Dutch DVD containing six episodes from the seventeenth season. The Australian DVD features a fourteenth season episode and the iTunes release a different seventeenth season episode, replacing one seventeenth season episode from the initial lineup. DescriptionEdit The Island of Sodor is always bustling with activity, yet when the engines try to be "Really Useful" they often find themselves in some messy muddles! James tries to prove he's not afraid of the dark, or too vain to haul smelly fish, but when he pulls the nighttime Kipper Express he gets more than he bargained for! Stephen's need for speed, and Salty's need to impress sends them both into some sticky, slippery situations. Hiro shows Diesel that nice engines do finish first and Sir Topham Hatt shows you can't cry over spilled milk... twice! It's full steam ahead for Spills & Thrills on Sodor! EpisodesEdit US/UKEdit #Away From the Sea * #The Smelly Kipper * #No More Mr. Nice Engine * #Gone Fishing * #Thomas' Shortcut * #The Afternoon Tea Express *Followed by a Bonus Feature AUSEdit #The Smelly Kipper #The Afternoon Tea Express #Away From the Sea #No More Mr. Nice Engine #Gone Fishing #Jitters and Japes*/The Thomas Way** *DVD Only **iTunes Only Bonus FeaturesEdit USEdit *Biff Bash Bosh Game from Sticky Situations *Go, Go Thomas Karaoke Music Video *Guess Who? Puzzles - Porter, Harvey and James *Mr. Perkins' Postcard - Blue Mountain Quarry *Mr. Perkins' Story Time - Trucks! UKEdit *Calling All Engines! - Stephen and Rosie *Mr. Perkins' Postcard - Knapford Station *Mr. Perkins' Story Time - Thomas and Gordon *Who's That Engine? - Hiro *The Earl's Quiz - Percy's Parcel and Pop Goes Thomas *Really Useful Certificate (DVD ROM Print Off; Awarded from "The Earl's Quiz" and "Who's That Engine?") TriviaEdit *This DVD was released ahead of its UK release date on iTunes, on March 24th. *This release was shown in select Australian theatres. *The UK version comes with a free storybook. *This is the first episodic widescreen DVD release in the US. *This was the first in a new series of annual "mini-tentpole" DVDs that began with this season. As apposed to a random selection of episodes compiled together for a widely promoted DVD (i.e., Go Go Thomas!, Up, Up and Away!, etc), the return to the twenty-six episode schedule began a new pattern: twenty episodes would air on TV first, while six episodes would be put aside as "straight-to-video" episodes, with a TV airing roughly a year after its premiere. This pattern has continued with Dinos and Discoveries, Start Your Engines!, and Extraordinary Engines *According to Ryan Hagan of SiF, the episodes in the DVD were going to be part of Season 18, but they added the seventeenth season episodes instead on the eighteenth season for unknown reasons. *The Australian iTunes release replaced the fourteenth season episode, Jitters and Japes which was on the DVD release with another seventeenth season episode being The Thomas Way. It is unknown why the episodes were not kept consistent for both DVD and digital releases, and with the initial episode lineup for this mini tentpole. *This is the last Thomas DVD to date to feature a DVD Game. GoofsEdit *Reginald Payne is credited for providing the illustrations in the Mr. Perkins' story time segment, but it is actually C. Reginald Dalby's illustrations that are used. *On the US Episode Selection menu, an image from Percy's Lucky Day is used for Gone Fishing. *In the Australian release, Porter is featured in The Smelly Kipper before his introductory episode, Away From the Sea. *In the US Language Menu, the image shows Thomas' wheels coming off the track a bit. *The UK back cover lists Away From the Sea and The Smelly Kipper round the wrong way. *Music is absent during the Mr. Perkins' postcard segment about the Blue Mountain Quarry in the French narration. MerchandiseEdit BooksEdit *The Rocket Returns *Spills and Thrills/No More Mr. Nice Engine! Wooden RailwayEdit *Porter *Hiro's Sticky Spill *Celebration Salty *James' Fishy Delivery Take-n-PlayEdit *Spills and Thrills on Sodor *Edward and the Dairy Spills (cancelled) *James and the Flying Kipper *Whiff's Banana Blooper *Stanley's Construction Clash *Bash's Tree Tumble *Stephen's Sticky Delivery *Harvey's Heavy Hauler *Porter's Dockside Dash *Paxton's Blizzard Blunder *Special Edition Spills and Thrills Thomas ClothesEdit *Handcraft Underwear DVD PacksEdit UKEdit *10 DVD Boxset (2014) *Limited Offer DVD Box Set *Special Edition Box Set DutchEdit *2 DVD Boxset Category:DVDs Category:Thomas and Friends DVDS